Hikari Uchiha
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Sakura was almost raped but was then killed in fornt of her daughters eyes. A year later Saskue adopts Sakuras' daughter. How will he manage with this child? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto only Hikari, Yamato, Sora and Ryo are mine.**

**Please enjoy and review**

Hikari Uchiha.

A young girl with burgundy red hair and forest green eyes was sitting on a lone bed in a small plain room was crying, the reason she was crying was because a year ago her mother was killed.

_Flashback._

"_Mommy, I'm home" A girl around the age of 7 walked in her front door and took off her shoes and after closing the door she ran into the kitchen to greet her mother._

"_Hello Hikari, how was school?" Her pinked haired mother asked as she turned from the stove and hugged her daughter._

"_School was great, me, Ryo, Sora and Yamato worked together in class and were the best in target practice with shireken and kunai, and I was the best in giejustsu, Ryo was second best in giejustsu, Sora was the best at taijutsu and Yamato was the best in ninjustsu. Isn't that great?" Hikari explained and then asked hopefully._

_Yes dear it is" her mother answered as she let go of her daughter and turned her attention back to the stove._

_A knock came to the door._

"_I'll get it" Hikari said as she then ran to the door and opened it and peaked out. "UNCLE NARUTO!" She yelled as she swung the door open and jumped into Narutos' awaiting arms._

"_Hey kid, is your mum in?" Naruto greeted the child._

"_Yeah she's in" Hikari answered and then ran back to the kitchen to tell her mother, but as soon as she got to the kitchen door her mother came out._

"_Hey Sakura" Naruto greeted._

"_Hey Naruto" Sakura said."What do you want Naruto? Aren't you surrposed to be in your office, at the Hokage tower?" Sakura asked her friend/current Hokage._

"_Yeah I am but Hikari left her teddy at mine and Hinata's house and Hinata found it today. Hinata couldn't come because she is pregnant and I didn't want her to get hurt or put herself and the baby at risk if she gets attacked" Naruto explained as he handed Hikari a small fluffy teddy._

"_Thank you uncle Naruto" Hikari said, Naruto then left._

_Later that night after Sakura had put Hikari to bed and Sakura had gotten in bed a black figure crept around the house silently and soon found Sakuras' room, she was sound asleep, he silently walked over to her bed and climbed on top of her and started to strip himself she still didn't wake up as he tied her to the bed. _

_He positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her as hard as he could._

_Sakura screamed and the guy laughed at her._

_Hikari had woken up at her mothers scream and ran to her mothers' room._

"_MOMMY!" She yelled in worry. She burst into her mothers' room and was shocked to find this guy on top of her making the bed rock and creak as if it was going to break any second._

_HIKARI RUN!" Sakura screamed, but was immediately silenced as a kunai was stabbed into her forehead._

_The guy pulled out of the now dead and climbed off of her and smirked evilly at Hikari._

"_I hope you're more fun than your mother was" he hissed lowly as he started to walk towards the petrified girl._

"_NOOOOOOO!" She screamed in fear, sadness and pain and ran out of the house as fast as she could._

_She bumped into someone and then darkness consumed her._

_End of flashback._

That's how she arrived at the orphanage, someone had taken her there and the staff had known her well because Sakura would often treat sick children that were living there.

"Hikari there is someone wishing to see you to maybe adopt you" A old woman called as she poked her head in the door and saw the girl huddled in the corner of her single bed and was crying into her knees. "Hikari, I know you miss you mother but someone is here that wants to see you, now come on" the woman said in a kind tone.

After Hikari had wiped her tears away and walked out of the room with the woman.

After a few moments she saw a tall guy with black-blue hair and black eyes.

"Mr Uchiha this is Hikari Haruno" the woman said.

* * *

After an hour of asking the girl questions and all that the man decided that he would adopt Hikari.

They walked out of the orphanage and walked down the streets of Konoha.

"What's your first name Mr Uchiha and what shall I call you?" Hikari asked.

"Sasuke is my first name, and you can call me dad if you like" Sasuke answered, but he didn't glance at the small girl beside him.

"Ok, dad" Hikari said as they then walked down the road in complete silence.

* * *

Again please do review

And please keep on reading!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto only Hikari, Yamato, Sora and Ryo are mine.**

**Please enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**

**Hikari Uchiha.**

They arrived at their destination it was a HUGE building Hikari stared at it with wide eyes with her mouth hanging agape.

"What?" Sasuke asked, he was confused at why the girl was staring like that, but because of his Uchiha pride he didn't show it.

"I-I'm go-going to live th-there?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and?" Sasuke didn't really know where all this was going.

"But i-its massive, I do-don't take up much r-room" Hikari said.

"It's were I live, and you're living with me now so you have to get used to this" Sasuke said as he took the girls' hand and took her into his home.

* * *

Sasuke then showed Hikari around the house, well I should really say mansion, he then took her to her room.

"This will be your room; my room is just down the corridor last one on your left, ok?" He said.

"Ok" Hikari answered and slowly stepped into the room. "Wow this is bigger than my old room" Hikari whispered to herself and then lowered her head in sadness as she thought of her mother and her death.

Sasuke sensed that the girl was in deep sorrow and felt sorry for her, so he slowly walked over to her, he bent down and rapped her in a gentle hug.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked softly as he rubbed the girls' back as she buried her face into his dark blue T-shirt and started crying.

"I w-was th-thinking a-about m-my mo-mother a-and wh-when sh-she died" Hikari sobbed hard into Sasukes' already socking wet clothed chest.

Sasuke silently picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat down with the small, sobbing, broken girl cradled in his arms.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to cry Hikari, Sakura would be sad that you're crying over her" Sasuke spoke softly to the girl.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" A ghostly voice drifted around the room and made a cold chill go thought out the room. "For looking after Hikari" it said again, it sounded familiar to Sasuke, it sounded like….

Sakura!" His mind yelled, then suddenly Hikari went quiet for some strange bizarre reason that Sasuke could not understand.

"Was that mommy's voice?" Hikari asked quietly as she slightly turned her head from Sasukes' chest to crack open an eye to look for her mother, but sadly found nothing. "Must be my imagination" Hikari mumbled sadly.

"No I heard her too" Sasuke said.

Oh" Hikari said "wait how do you know my mother?" Hikari asked and lifted her face out of Sasukes' chest and looked at him with red puffy eyes that was full of curiosity.

"She was on my team when we were 12" Sasuke answered.

"Oh ok dad" Hikari said softly as they then sat in a silent, warm embrace.

"Do you want lunch?" Sasuke asked when it was almost lunch time.

"Yes please" Hikari answered.

"Come on then" Sasuke said as he let go of Hikaris' small frame as she hopped off her new bed and walked to the door with Sasuke, her dad.

They got into the kitchen and Sasuke opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Nothing, well it would be like that because I just got back from that mission that was to kill Itachi yesterday so I had to report that to the Hokage which is now the dope then I did find out about Sakura" Sasuke though. He turned back to Hikari who was looking at him curiously, he told he that there was no food so they had to go and buy some.

"Ok" Hikari said as she went to put her sandals on and then waited for Sasuke. 

After they had gone to get the needed groceries they went home and ate lunch together in silence.

* * *

At around 8pm Hikari entered her room to go to sleep, after she had put on her pyjamas she climbed into the soft, warm bed.

"Wow this is so comfterble" She thought as she snuggled farther into the covers and fell to sleep.

Sasuke went to check on Hikari at 10pm just to make sure she was ok. He opened the door just a crack. To his relieve Hikari was completely fine, she looked extremely comfterble in her new bed, in fact she looked so comfterble that she was smiling. That made Sasuke smile slightly too. He then closed the door and went off to bed.

* * *

**Again please do review**

**And please keep on reading**

**And do give me extra ideas for this**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto only Hikari, Yamato, Sora and Ryo are mine.**

**Please enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**

**Hikari Uchiha.**

"Hikari, wake up" Sasuke called as he poked his head into Hikaris door.

A groan came from the bed and the lump under the covers shifted slightly.

"A few more minutes" a grumble from the bed came to Sasukes ears.

"No Hikari get up it's your first day as a genin, now come on" Sasuke said as he walked into the room and stood by the bed.

Suddenly the covers flew off and a 12 year old girl with long red hair came from under it.

"Alright, I'm up" Hikari groaned, she is not and never will be a morning person. She looked up at her dad with sleepy green eyes. "Dad, what if I mess up?" Hikari asked in worry and the thought of messing up her mission, she couldn't let that happen.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine" Sasuke answered and put his hands on his daughters shoulders and squeezed gently, he didn't like to think that Hikari was his adopted daughter he just liked to think of her as his daughter and treat her like that, nothing more.

"Ryo and Yamato are there for you, so don't think that you are going to do this on your own. I'm also there for you as well" Sasuke reassured her.

"Thanks dad" Hikari said she then hugged her dad "I won't let you down I promise" she spoke again.

"I know, now come on you got to get washed" Sasuke said and walked out the room.

After Hikari got washed she went into her room and pulled on a forest green tank top and the same colour baggy trousers, she put her shireken holster onto her right leg and tied her leaf head band around her neck.

She and Sasuke ate breakfast in silence as always, after Hikari was finished she got out of her seat and put her plate in the sink.

Hikari then ran to the door to get her sandals, or as Ryo liked to call them 'super cool shoes that makes us run faster and jump higher'. Wow that's one whole mouthful for just a pair of shoes.

"Bye dad!" Hikari shouted as she rushed out the door, now she knew that he wasn't her dad but still it felt more comfterble to call him it.

* * *

Hikari rushed to the teams meeting place which was a big open field that had healthy green grass surrounded by Sakura trees.

"Hey Ryo, hey Yamato" she greeted her friends as she skidded to a stop just in front of where they were sitting. "Where's our sensei?" She asked as she looked for her teacher.

"He's possibly asleep somewhere or watching clouds" Ryo answered as he laid down and looked up at the sky with his pearly white eyes.

"Hey guys, come on the Hokage called for us" Shikamaru called lazily to his new team.

* * *

They had gone on 7 D ranked missions and Ryo had gotten bored of it and wanted better than that, more challenging and more exciting.

"Come on Dad, we can do better than stupid weed picking and cat finding!" Ryo yelled at his dad, who was also the Hokage.

"But Ryo, it's your first time being a genin and you need to work to get to do C ranked missions" Naruto, the hokage said.

"NO! Not good enough, I WANT BETTER!" Ryo, being as stubborn as his dad when he was that age would not give up till he got a better mission.

"Fine" Naruto sighed as he knew his son would never give in, so he gave them a simple C ranked mission.

* * *

**Again please do review**

**And please keep on reading**

**And do give me extra ideas for this**

**Really sorry that it took so long, and that it is so short**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto only Hikari, Yamato, Sora and Ryo are mine.**

**Please enjoy and review**

**I am so sorry it took so long but I was stuck and I had other stories to update to.**

**I am also sorry that it is so short.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Hikari Uchiha.**

"WHOO! LETS GO!" Ryo shouted as he took his first step outside the village gate , but it was more like he took a giant hoop outside the gate and jumped up and down just outside the gate. "This is my first time out of the village, I'm so excited about this!" Ryo shouted again as he jumped up and down like tigger on speed (as my mum would call me).

"Ryo, where only going to the sand village to check with the Kazakage (sp?) that we are still on good terms with them" Hikari explained and tried to calm her friend down, but failed miserably.

"But-but-but…IT'S SO EXCITED!" Ryo was just crest fallen as Hikari just explained to him, but then his excitement got the better of him and he was back to his old self again.

"Hikari" Shikamaru sighed.

Hikari turned to her sensei her eyes gazed at her sensei with curious eyes.

"Just ignore him, you can't calm him down when we go on missions, you should know that, Hikari" Shikamaru said.

Hikari nodded as they set off to the sand village so they could complete there mission.

* * *

They got there safe ad sound and soon after they walked into the gates, after saying way they where at the sand village they where walking into the Kazakages' office.

"Lord Kazakage" Shikamaru said as they walked into the office.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Gaara asked coldly, he had opened up a bit over the past few years, but he was still slightly cold.

"The Hokage just wanted to check that we are still on good terms" Shikamaru answered.

"Yes we are, if the leaf village needs us we will help, and that applies to the leaf?" Gaara asked

"Yes the same for us, you need us, we will help" Shikamaru answered.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaara asked another question.

"No lord Kazakage" Shikamaru sighed.

Gaara nodded and dismissed them, they slowly started their way back to Konoha.

* * *

After hours of walking they finally came the leafs gate. (I don't know how long it takes to sand and back to leaf, so I'm just guessing).

After being dismissed by their sensei they each walked to their homes.

As Hikari was walking back to her home a black figure followed closely behind.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Hikari's mouth, she barely had time to gasp or call for help, she struggled with all her might but before she could do anything the person knocked her out and her world went black.

* * *

**Again please do review**

**And please keep on reading**

**And do give me extra ideas for this**

**Really sorry that it took so long, and that it is so short**


End file.
